


Colpo di fulmine

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Se mai dovesse capitargli di rigenerarsi come donna vorrebbe essere proprio come lei."





	Colpo di fulmine

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We Are Out of Prompt.
> 
> Prompt:  
Di quella volta che Tenth incontra se stesso senza sapere di esserlo.

Un grande scuotimento di capelli, borchie, antenne e code.  
Quel festival è un vero spasso per chi sa apprezzare un certo genere di musica, con chitarre distorte e steabiros sparati al massimo volume.  
Ha perso di vista Donna, nel marasma, ma è sicuro che si stia divertendo.  
“Dell’acqua minerale poco frizzante!” ordina alla donna al bar, urlando per farsi sentire. La carta psichica ha parlato chiaro. “Tour manager con diritto a consumazioni illimitate.”  
“Si brinda?” chiede la ragazza seduta al suo fianco. Non l’ha vista arrivare e ora si chiede come possa non averla notata prima.  
I Signori del Tempo non hanno la cotta facile. Nei suoi novecento anni di vita può dire di essersi innamorato un paio di volte e non più. Eppure ora crede proprio di avere subito il più imprevisto dei colpi di fulmine.  
Perché lei è bellissima, perfetta, superlativa, con quelle smorfie adorabili sotto il caschetto biondo e quell'eccellente gusto nel vestire, così sobria ed elegante, con le bretelle, i pantaloni che le arrivano al polpaccio e la maglietta a righe vivaci.  
Sì, se mai dovesse capitargli di rigenerarsi come donna vorrebbe essere proprio come lei.  
Dovrebbe offrirle da bere. Andrà bene un’altra acqua minerale?  
“Sì, si brinda” le risponde. “Certo che si brinda! Un altro bicchiere d’acqua per la signora!”  
Lei arriccia le labbra. “Sai, sei davvero buffo. Non ricordavo che fossi così buffo. Non ricordavo nemmeno di essere già stata qui, a dirla tutta. A che punto siamo, qui?”  
Lui la fissa perplesso quando Donna gli piove letteralmente addosso, alticcia per colpa della birra viola e più allegra che mai.  
“Dottore, non ci crederai mai, ma c’è un altro Tardis, proprio dietro al palco. Un’altra cabina blu, fatta e finita.”  
La bionda estremamente affascinante e ben vestita scruta Donna dalla testa ai piedi. “Donna Noble! La mia meravigliosa Donna Noble! Oh. Scusate. Meglio che vada. Rischierei di dire qualcosa di troppo.” Poi si alza, sistemandosi lo spolverino grigio sulle spalle. “Comunque sia, sappi che abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro.”  
Poi si allontana dal bar e finisce inghiottita dalla folla urlante.  
“Ma chi era quella tizia?” chiede Donna mangiandosi le parole.  
“Me” le risponde il Dottore. “Non so come. Non so quando. Ma lei è me. Non sono fantastica? Non vedo l’ora di poterla rivedere allo specchio.”


End file.
